I kissed a Bell
by yellow 14
Summary: Katie Bell has a crush and doesn't have the nerve to confess her feelings. But what if the subject of her crush gives her a helping hand? Written for Sparkling Soul's 'I kissed a girl' competition and for HedwigBlack's Weekly challenge


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN Written for Sparkling Soul's "I Kissed A Girl" Competition and for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge and was inspired by a pairing from Gamma Orionis's Femmeslash Drabble Tag.

She was doing it again.

Katie Bell was staring at the back of Cho Chang's head. As in THE Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker, the girl who had recently helped tutor her in transfiguration when Katie was having trouble and former girlfriend of Katie's captain Harry Potter. And despite her best efforts, Katie Bell found her eyes wondering over to Cho Chang and found herself wondering what it would be like to run her hands through Cho's beautiful, silky-black hair.

"Earth to Katie," Alicia said, waving her hand across Katie's face." "Are you still with us Bell?"

"Where would I be?" Katie replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm right here dimwit."

"You were busy in the land of Cho-Cho," Alicia teased and Katie blushed much to Alicia's obvious amusement. "Seven years in the same class as the girl and you STILL can't bring yourself to talk to her. If she hadn't tutored you then she'd probably not even notice you exist. Just TELL her!"

"How? She's straight and there's no way I could possibly tell her. She'd freak," Katie pointed out and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying snog the girl senseless," she said and Katie smirked.

"You mean like you did with Thomas Oaklen," she cut in, but Alicia ignored her.

"Just try talking to her. You're both Quidditch players, surely that's a good place to start? Or how about how she's tutoring you in transfiguration?" Alicia finished firmly.

But, much to Alicia's dismay, Katie simply watched as Cho walked to her next class.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Cho Chang was confused.

She was very much aware of Katie Bell's eyes on her during class earlier and it was certainly…flattering to be the object of someone else's affections. The trouble was that Cho was beginning to actively WANT to hold Katie's attentions in ways that she did not expect, ways that Cho was pretty sure that most NORMAL girls didn't want, at least not from other girls.

Cho always regarded Katie as a distant enigma. A fellow Quidditch player in a game dominated by the boys, they generally ignored one another, not out of spite or any unfriendliness between them but sheer indifference and their different circles of friends. At least it had been that way until recently. Katie was having trouble with transfiguration and Cho had begun to tutor her.

"That Katie Bell is far too creepy for words," Marietta said as she looked over her shoulder in Katie's direction. "Have you noticed how she's always staring at you Cho? That's not normal. Must be all those boys she hangs out with."

Cho chuckled at her friends observation.

"I hang out with a lot of boys to," she pointed out. "It happens when you're on the house Quidditch team."

"Yeah, but you don't stare at girls the way she does. You're straight," Marietta pointed out smugly. "How DO you put up with her?"

"Hey it's not doing any harm, so why don't you leave off!" she snapped with an anger that shocked them both. Marietta backed away slightly.

"Sheesh, don't get your wand in a knot!" she replied angrily. "Bet you love all that attention! Or maybe your private study sessions are a bit more?"

"It's nothing like that!" Cho protested angrily. "You have a dirty mind Marietta! It's nothing like that!"

"Well I think it's creepy," Marietta declared and she stormed off before Cho could say another word.

"Thanks a lot Marietta," Cho muttered under her breath as she continued to their next lesson.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In Katie's opinion, there was no better distraction for unrequited love than Quidditch and Quidditch training. It kept her busy and in the air she felt as though she was answering the need to express, to communicate, to going against the grain if necessary. But this time it wasn't working and it wasn't working for one very simple reason.

They were going to be playing Ravenclaw.

Ever since Cho had made Seeker for the Ravenclaw team, Katie had found it harder to focus on the game in hand when playing against Ravenclaw, but in the last few months her feelings had intensified tenfold and things were not helped by her dreams, erotic and intense affairs where she found herself snogging Cho senseless and visa-versa with a passion that made Ron and Lavender look positively restrained.

"How in Merlin's name am I going to be able to concentrate on the game if I'm b***** well spending it focusing on Cho all the time?" she asked in annoyance and Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Try telling her how much you like her perhaps?" she suggested innocently and Katie frowned.

"And watch her run away from me in fear? No thanks!" she said angrily.

"Well I don't want to watch you moping over Cho during the game. Who knows, she might even like you back?"

"I'll be FINE," Katie insisted and Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so Katie, if you say so," was all she would say.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Cho was a Seeker by position and nature. She sought out answers and she took her Quidditch very seriously. And so, she always made a point of observing her opponents, analysing how they played, their strengths and weaknesses and she then tried to plan her tactics and strategies. It was a good way to play and in it Cho found a way to express, to communicate, to going against the grain when she needed.

But when she tried to think out her strategies and tactics for the forthcoming match against Gryffindor, her mind kept wondering back towards Katie Bell and her beautiful flying, the way it made her hair fly behind her in a way that made Cho want to play with it.

But it wasn't very helpful in producing a strategy for dealing with Gryffindor and their superb, no, perfect broom/flyer combination that was Harry Potter and his Firebolt. Her strategy last time they'd played was to keep blocking him long enough for her team to earn enough of a lead to not need her to catch the Golden Snitch. But Cho knew full well that Gryffindor were better than ever and most of her old team had since graduated and so her old strategy was simply not good enough. She needed to catch the Snitch first.

But every time she tried to think of how she could beat Harry, her mind wondered over to the Gryffindor chaser who had occupied her thoughts so much recently. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the reasons WHY her mind kept wondering back to Katie Bell.

The first idea was fairly obvious. Someone had given her a love potion, either to distract her from her game with Gryffindor or as a prank at her expense. But her gut instincts said otherwise and Cho agreed with them. She wasn't so obsessed that she was practically jumping down Katie's throat. She was just...distracted.

The second idea was that Cho was in love with the idea of being in love. But if that was the case then why not one of her many male admirers. Cho was more than adequately aware of the effect she had on teenage boys, she didn't need to make up a fixation on another girl.

The third and most scary one was that Cho was actually falling in love with Katie Bell and that idea scared her a little. She KNEW that she LIKED boys, dating more than her fair share of them. (Including Harry Potter himself!) but if she was attracted to Katie, did that make her...she struggled for the right word, one she'd encountered recently, what was it? Ah yes, bisexual. But was it possible to be both gay and straight? Marietta didn't seem to think so, but she could be wrong?

With a frown, she resolved to have her answer by the time they played Gryffindor.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

In the end, all of her planning and preparation was ultimately useless. Harry had managed to get himself thrown in detention for the game, something about using a dark curse on Draco Malfoy or something similar. (Although Cho strongly believed that most of the stories were ridiculously exaggerated.) It left her facing Ginny Weasley, a girl who Cho had never seen play much in the Seeker role and she had little idea what to expect.

But what REALLY annoyed Cho was the fact that Ginny had grabbed the Snitch from right under her nose because she was too busy watching Katie fly. But what happened afterwards when they landed made up for losing one hundred-fold.

"Nice game," she told Katie, who blushed slightly.

"You too," she replied with a smile and before Cho knew what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed Katie Bell powerfully on the lips. At first Katie seemed to freeze. But before Cho finished kissing her, Katie began to return the kiss with equal fervour. Neither of them heard the catcalls and wolf whistles of those around them as they kissed and kissed and kissed.


End file.
